


Special

by neonlights529



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonlights529/pseuds/neonlights529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you're special...And I know you think I’m special too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload: I finally send this to my beta...so yeah. Enjoy~

 

The bright light coming from his laptop makes his eyes hurt. However, it didn’t bother him. He keeps staring at the bright screen, despite the fact that his eyes were stingy. Sighing, he places his head in his hands, mimicking a flower, as he blinks a couple of times. Jihoon really wanted to finish the song tonight but he’s at a loss, unsure of what he should do. Maybe he should rest for a while. Clicking the search engine that he always uses, Naver, he types in ‘Seventeen’ into the search box and presses enter. The page only takes a few seconds to load and Jihoon finds himself looking at articles about them. There’s an abundance of articles about them or related to them but there is one in particular which makes him scoffs. It’s titled: ‘Boy group member that holds the position of small stature in group’. Really? Jihoon rolls his eyes, keep scrolling for more articles.

‘Did something happen between S.Coups and Woozi?’

He stops scrolling, staring at the title before noticing that it not an article, but part of a fan forum. He eagerly clicks the title. Drumming his fingers against his workstation, he impatiently waits until the page finishes loading.

‘Did something happen between S.Coups and Woozi? I keep thinking about this. I have been Seventeen’s fan since Seventeen TV era. They were really close back then! It makes me sad that they seem to be creating a gap between them ㅠㅠㅠㅠ’

‘I have been a fan since Seventeen TV too! I cried when Coups says that Woozi is the member he felt awkward with ㅠㅠ. They have been together for almost 6 years. They shouldn’t be awkward with each other ㅠㅠ’

‘Their friendship was gold back then. They seemed so natural whilst doing all the interaction. I just hope they fix whatever the problem is which is making them drift apart.’

‘I believe in Seungcheol! I know he will fix it before the problem becomes big. Jihoon is special to him. He won’t let their friendship sink! I trust him!’

Jihoon smiles; as he feels a familiar knot in his stomach. He feels sorry yet grateful at the same time. He never knew their fans were concerned about it. It is overwhelming to know the fans wish that his relationship with Seungcheol is fine. It is nice of them to take care and be concerned about them just like their parents and family members are. He is grateful to the fans.

But in all honesty, things between him and Seungcheol are fine.

He is not going to lie. Yes, he felt a little gap between them when they had recorded the Seventeen Project episodes when they went on a short trip. He was tired. It wasn’t easy to write and compose songs. He felt burdened when the anxiety crept up on him.  What if the songs he composed didn’t make them stand out and shine? What if his songs weren’t good enough? It scared him. He locked himself in his studio, trying to make his songs sound perfect to not just their fans but also other people. Sure, he was exhausted but he didn’t mean to snap at the members, especially Seungcheol. Every time he snapped at the members, he couldn’t help but drown in a sea of guiltiness. He wasn’t sure of how to express his feelings well. He found it hard to express his emotions, so he ended up keeping it to himself as though it was the only way.

He didn’t expect Seungcheol to let it all out, during the recording. But Jihoon was grateful. If the leader didn’t speak from the depth of his heart, then things between them would have been worse.

“I think you’re special...And I know you think I’m special too.”

Yes, Seungcheol was special to him. They spend most of their time together (along with Doyoon), years before everyone else come.

He’d been be lying, if he said he didn’t angry or jealous when Seungcheol and Jeonghan were doing the fan service together, acting like they are a couple (Hansol  would always cringe every time they do). At first, he felt like Jeonghan had stolen his spot as Seungcheol’s best friend. They had been too close during fan signs or fan meetings and Jihoon thought he might have been right. Jeonghan is Seungcheol’s new best friend. He asks himself, what did Joshua feel and think about this? He would be feeling the same as Jihoon felt, right?

But Joshua just laughed when Jihoon asked him that question.

“Jihoon, you’re special to Seungcheol. Whatever happens, you will always be his home.”

He was clueless at first, letting the negative emotions cloud his mind. What kind of home was he to Seungcheol? The type where he would come to when Jeonghan didn’t have time to play with him? The type where he would only come to let out his emotions, and then leave him again when everything was better? Jihoon was fuming, he, was not a goddamn toy that can be tossed aside when the leader didn’t need him.

Jihoon was too angry to do anything and ended up locking himself in his studio. He was stupid for taking all his negatively take control. He was an idiot, he wasn’t going to deny it. He remembered the one time, when the clock had struck 5 in the morning and Jihoon was still wide awake, trying to compose a song. Seungcheol had come, barging into his studio without asking for his permission or knocking. Jihoon thought Seungcheol had come to drag him back to their dorm because they had a photoshoot for BNT magazine tomorrow and needed them to wake up early to do the makeup.

But the older just simply dragged a chair, closer to Jihoon and sat on it. Jihoon looked up, meeting the older’s brown orbs which disappeared when the leader smiled, a bright smile, at him.

“Don’t pressure yourself too much, Jihoon. Your composing is great! Our fans will love it. Especially when it's our pink fairy who composed it.”

Seungcheol just laughed when Jihoon scoffed at him for using the ‘pink fairy’ nickname to address him. Screw Soonyoung for that stupid nickname.

“Aren’t you supposed to sleep, hyung?” Jihoon asked, properly averting his gaze from the screen to the older face.

“Aren’t you supposed to be as well?”

Jihoon bit his tongue before turning his gaze back at the screen. Well, he was supposed to sleep but the buzzing thoughts of his active brain hadn’t let him. Too many things played in his mind and he couldn’t pinpoint which one he should solve first.

 “Well, I am supposed to sleep. But how can I sleep when knowing my best friend, my favourite dongsaeng is working his ass off for the rest of us?” he paused, picking up a Keroro plushie beside Jihoon’s keyboard. “So, I just come here to make sure he’s okay.”

Jihoon swore, his heart skipped a beat. How can he trust his negative thoughts? He was special to Seungcheol. How could he have ever doubted Seungcheol? Now, he finally understood what Joshua had  told him. It was simple as hell but he had been too dense to realise it.

A few knocks on the door makes Jihoon jump a bit, bringing him back to reality. He looks over his shoulders, catching the familiar face smiling at him before he comes in with a plastic bag in his hands.

“Jihoonie, I bring some chicken for us~” the elder of the two giggles, placing the plastic bag on the couch.

Jihoon smiles at Seungcheol’s antics over the chicken, shaking his head.

Jihoon now finally fully understood. He’s the definition of home for Seungcheol. Seungcheol might close to every member, especially the 95 line. He might do fan services with other members, Jeonghan, Mingyu or Seungkwan. He might love playing with all the members.

“Come on! Let’s eat this before the kids come in!” Seungcheol speaks up, gesturing him to come near him and eat with him. Jihoon happily hums and sit on the couch.

He might go out for dinner with other members else than Jihoon.

But at the end of it, Seungcheol will always come back to Jihoon no matter what.

Because Lee Jihoon is special to Choi Seungcheol.

 


End file.
